


Awkward Jongin's Reign of Terror

by texturedjeans



Series: awkward sekai [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texturedjeans/pseuds/texturedjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm studying with you and God you're hot so it's hard to try and be appealing but then you accidentally dropped your textbook and I got so scared I farted au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Jongin's Reign of Terror

There is a ring of brown staining Jongin’s puppy patterned notebook from where coffee sloshed over the edge of the mug he set on it. Jongin stares at the ring with unseeing eyes. Some of Jongin’s hair flops over his face and his eyes cross to stare at the dark strands. He does not process what he is seeing.

 

_Study_ , his brain advises him.

 

_I am,_  he somehow convinces himself, as if sitting in front of his study materials inside the library automatically meant that he was studying.

 

In his peripheral vision, one Oh Sehun walks around a bookshelf and heads

_Directly. Towards. Jongin._

 

Jongin’s eyes uncross to stare at Sehun and the rational part of his brain that had been nagging at him to study promptly shuts up, all thoughts of studying drowned out by the internal screaming that started up every goddamn time Sehun showed up.

 

Sehun pulls out a chair from across Jongin and sits down gracefully, legs folding under the table in one smooth motion. Jongin is jealous and mildly turned on at the same time. He finds he usually is in Sehun’s presence.

 

Jongin wonders if he should say hello. He turns the idea over in his mind while watching Sehun pull out his pencils and such, picturing himself catching Sehun’s attention with a deep, chocolate coated voice and Sehun’s following blush. He likes the idea very much and clears his throat to try it.

 

“Hello,” Jongin says quietly, peering at Sehun from underneath his bangs.

 

Sehun does not react.

 

“Hello,” Jongin tries again, a little higher pitched and quieter instead of louder, since he has had to repeat himself and his crush isn’t noticing him and things aren’t going according to plan and this is the _worst._

 

Sehun still doesn’t hear, currently in the process of pulling out his notebook and actually _opening_ it, instead of just staring at stains on its cover.

 

“ _Hello_ ,” Jongin practically whispers, trembling in his seat as his brain screams at him to bury himself in a hole and die there.

 

Sehun casually turns to a blank page in his notebook. “I heard you the first time,” he says. Calmly. As if he hadn’t just condemned Jongin to an entire month of self-loathing after this brief exchange.

 

Sehun gets up and leaves the table just then, disappearing behind a shelf of non-fictions. Jongin screams and panics inwardly over the exchange and loss of his eye candy but also breathes a sigh of relief and opens his own notebook, resolving to _actually_ study instead of just ogling the guy who (in Jongin’s opinion) is the hottest person in the world.

 

Unfortunately, when Sehun comes back Jongin is so focused that he didn’t hear his arrival, so when Sehun slams down a pile of thick books the sound startles Jongin into flatulating so hard the librarian shushes him.

 

_Time to die champ,_ Jongin’s brain says.

  
_Yes,_ Jongin agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this mess
> 
> Also I hope y'all can relate because this story is less of a story and more of an anecdote so believe me when I say a lot of this is from personal experience


End file.
